A 10 días de San Valentín
by taniz
Summary: -Sí, pero esto es un colegio de magia y si podemos hacer que flote, podemos hacer que ustedes no se vayan de aquí sin besarse antes-" Levantarse con el pie izquiero no significa que el día termine mal. No para ellos. Regalo a Ross Malfoy


**_DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, todo es de JK y yo escribo sin fines de lucro._**

_Porque un día dijiste "haber cuando te dignas a escribirle a tu hermana un Dramaione". Y qué mejor ocasión que tu cumpleaños ¿no?  
Por el simple hecho de haber nacido hace 20 años (woow), con todo lo que eso implica; este fic va para ti.  
Feliz Cumpleaños Ross. Te quiero._

**_

* * *

_**

**A 10 DÍAS DE SAN VALENTÍN_  
_**

Era el cuarto día del mes y San Valentín ya podía respirarse en el frío aire de febrero que recorría los pasillos del castillo.

La atmósfera era casi rosada…

Cuando Hermione bajó por la mañana, dispuesta a tomar un equilibrado desayuno no muy azucarado –por eso de las caries, ya saben- se encontró entonces con que sobre su cabeza revoloteaban corazones de todos los colores y flechas mágicamente hechizadas los atravesaban de vez en cuando, expidiendo un olor a flores al explotar.

Algunos cuadros incluso traían su ropa habitual decorada de acuerdo a las festividades -¿cómo harían para cambiarle el color a su ya pintado hace siglos atuendo?-

Incluso Peeves iba entonando a pedazos una canción que quizá también tuviera relación con San Valentín y en cuyos finales de verso riman perfectamente _flatulencia _y _cara de trol,_ únicas palabras que la castaña pudo escuchar.

Miró y oyó con atención todo a su alrededor.

Y soportó estoicamente las ganas de vomitar, sólo por no dañar el esmalte natural de sus dientes.

****

-Escucha lo que te digo, esa chica te va a poción de amor en la bebida- Pansy caminaba muerta de la risa al lado de Draco, quien traía una cara que denotaba el fastidio que sentía y no intentaba disimular.

-¿Podrías callarte?- estaba harto de escuchar a su amiga la cual llevaba toda la mañana insistiendo en que una de las Slytherings de su curso estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Según su amiga, aquella chica no dejaba de verlo. Eso seguro era cierto ¿quién no lo miraba? Él es Draco Malfoy, pero de ahí a atreverse a esa atrocidad había mucha diferencia.

Por si las dudas, no bebería nada hasta que terminara aquel mes.

-Pero Draco, quizá si le hicieras caso sin necesidad de llegar a ese extremo, ella no tuviera que recurrir a…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Parkinson?- había ladeado una sonrisa ante tal disparate, lo que le había quitado seriedad a su reclamo

-Vamos amor…- le tomó del brazo su amiga -…sabes que sería una obra de caridad y en defensa propia acostarte con esa pobre chica solo para que deje de andar suspirando tu nombre por los rincones

-Aclaremos varios puntos, cariño- se le empezó a formar una sonrisa de esas narcisistas, y Draco no hizo nada por evitarlo. –primero, eso tendría el efecto contrario pues si yo tuviera sexo con ella por piedad, la pobre no podría olvidarme ni en veinte años y no es mi intención partirle su ingenuo corazón-

Pansy bufó divertida

–segundo, te lo repetiré porque hace rato no me contestaste ¿qué demonios te sucede? Tú no vas por ahí sugiriendo obras de caridad a menos que eso implicara un beneficio personal así que debo suponer que… ¿has estado apostando a costa mía otra vez?

La chica se soltó de su brazo para detenerse y mirarlo a los ojos

-Yo nunca haría semejante atrocidad…- sonrió –otra vez.

Y continuaron su camino hasta el Gran Comedor mientras discutían entre risas los pros y contras de ser piadosos con "_esa pobre niña a la que traes loca Draco"_.

****

Malfoy y Pansy llegaron apresurados al desayuno, ignorando toda la decoración que hacía de Hogwards el escenario perfecto para una de esas películas románticas, cursis y sin mucho sentido.

-¿Qué tanto discuten?- la voz de Blaise los recibió cuando tomaron asiento junto a él y empezaron a servirse sin contestar.

Un poco de pan tostado, "_¿me pasas la mermelada?"_, jugo de calabaza y un panqué para el rubio. Cereal acompañado de café para la chica y un tazón de frutas para el moreno.

Y así transcurrió en aparente calma ese pedazo de mañana, entre el ruido que se hace al masticar, bocados grandes y uno que otro bostezo aquí y por allá.

-Oye Draco…- Blaise habló en un susurro tras haberse inclinado sobre la mesa para quedar cerca y no ser escuchado –oíste lo de la chica que quiere ponerte algo en tu bebida?

Y Pansy, que se había aproximado a ellos para escuchar, irrumpió en carcajadas que sonaron por todo el Gran Comedor.

Y basta de sus cojonudos chismes.

Draco se levantó de la mesa, bebió un último sorbo de su jugo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, harto de escuchar esos comentarios que solo lograban dejarlo paranoico, aunque tal vez no hubiera nada de que preocupa…

MALDITA SEA! Había bebido tranquila y descuidadamente toda la mañana sin fijarse siquiera de la procedencia de la jarra de la cual se había servido.

¿Y si era cierto?

¿Y si aquella muchacha chiflada realmente había adulterado su bebida para tenerlo a su merced y hacer con él toda clase de cosas depravadas? y como estaría tan fuera de sus cabales no pondría resistencia. Él no se había fijado nunca en la chica

¿Y si era fea?

La solución le vino de repente, como caída del techo del castillo: Severus. Seguro que él tenía algún remedio para todo aquel embrollo.

Cuando salió del Gran comedor, iba tan desesperado por encontrar al profesor de pociones que no se fijó ni con qué chocaba, hasta que el suelo recibió con dureza su hermoso trasero Malfoy.

****

-Esto es…- miró el techo del lugar que en vez de velas tenía más corazones y donde el cielo ficticio era completamente rosado y rojo. Todo tenía pinta de que no iba a cambiar hasta pasado San Valentín, para lo que faltaban aún 10 torturantes días.

-Lo sé.- Harry a su lado le sonrió. –Pero vamos Hermione, no es tan malo.-

Ambos siguieron desayunando e intentaron no mirar más la decoración.

No pudieron.

-Hola- Ron se sentó frente a ellos, con los ojos aún medio cerrados del sueño y con el cabello revuelto, con sus pecas infantiles adornándole el adormecido rostro. Completamente encantador.

-Buenos días- contestó Hermione, quien estaba empezando a desenrollar el Profeta que acababa de recibir hacía unos segundos. Cuando la lechuza café y enorme que lo había traído le picó la mano con que sostenía el periódico, la castaña recordó pagar. El ave remontó el vuelo y ella comenzó a leer.

Todos esos adornos eran exagerados, la decoración le estaba provocando diabetes de tanta azúcar que parecía haber todos lados y esa era solo una fecha creada seguramente por un monopolio en manos de algún ricachón que vendía chucherías y quería hacerse más rico aún. Era pura técnica de mercadotecnia… pero sería lindo que Ron, quien hacía poco había descubierto que Hermione sí pertenecía a alguno de los dos sexos, y era del femenino, la invitara a hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Acompañarlo a Hosmade, ir a ver un partido de Quidditch o hasta quedarse en la sala común a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Pero no.

En lugar de eso, iba a dedicarse el día de San Valentín entero –y todos los que estaban antes y seguramente los que le siguieran- a meter su lengua en la inculta boca de esa tonta de Lavander.

Bueno, es su compañera de casa, cuarto y clases… pero eso no le quitaba lo inculta, cabeza hueca, descorazonada, superficial…

-Hermione…- la voz afligida del pelirrojo la sacó de sus críticas mentales y puramente destruc…constructivas.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-

Llevó su mirada hacia donde él estaba viendo.

Ahí estaba Ginny, la pequeña e inocente Ginny, siendo besada por un chico. Que fuera Dean Thomas, amigo de ellos desde hacía años no importaba porque al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un chico. Al menos a los ojos de él, su hermano mayor.

Ron tragó saliva mientras empezaba a ponerse rojo.

Hermione se inclinó hacia el oído de Harry, que no podía disimular su enojo y seguía mirando la escena atónito, y habló bajito.

-¿Sigue sin ser tan malo?

Harry volvió la vista hacia el frente y se concentró en seguir comiendo lo que fuera que estuviera en su plato, daba igual.

Pero no fue hasta que Lavander llegó con el cabello recogido en un gigantesco moño blanco y lleno de puntitos rosados, los ojos delineados y los labios pintados que Hermione decidió que aquello era mucho, muchísimo más de lo que podía soportar.

Así que antes de que esos dos empezaran a comerse frente a ella, le susurró a Harry un "_lo siento"_ y salió de allí a toda prisa.

Hecha una ráfaga de cabello café, llegó hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor y las pasó sin echar ni una mirada atrás, al fin que ya sabría lo que se encontraría si miraba.

Pasó de largo junto a un cuadro gigante de un Cupido con su flecha y todo y…

¿Un cuadro gigante de un Cupido con su flecha y todo?

Regresó sobre sus pasos y se le quedó mirando. Eso no había estado nunca ahí. No, jamás. Ella lo hubiera notado, ella y cualquiera; era enorme. Se movía por todo el interior del marco lanzando flechas a sendos lados, que aparecían luego en los cuadros de a un costado haciendo que los inquilinos de estos se quejaran continuamente.

Pero eso ya era demasiado.

Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape (Hermione rió internamente ante el último nombre) o cualquiera que estuviera detrás de todo el decorado, definitivamente se estaba pasando de la raya.

Y ahí estaba ella, parada mirando aquel retrato, cuando algo impactó contra su espalda haciéndola caer al suelo.

****

-¿Qué coño pasó?- Draco abrió los ojos y tardó más tiempo en enfocar la vista que en sentir el dolor en el trasero.

Hermione le miró sorprendida.

Las cosas no podían estar saliendo tan horribles ese día.

-Pasa que me has tirado al suelo, maldito hurón ciego- se levantó, molesta con Malfoy, Ron, Brown, San Valentín, quien fuera que adornó el castillo y su propia espalda por dolerle tras la caída.

-Si no hubieras estado ahí estorbando como al parecer es lo único que sabes hacer, sangre sucia, esto no habría pasado.- y se paró también tentado a llevarse una mano a las partes adoloridas.

-Cierra el hocico, oxigenado.- sabía que estaba siendo explosiva y que seguramente hubiera reprendido a Harry si fuera él quien estuviera en su situación, pero ese día estaba enfadada con la mitad del castillo, habitantes incluidos y necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

Ambos sacaron las varitas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y estaban apuntándose al rostro cada uno cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Bajen las varitas- Hermione no registró esa voz entre la de los maestros, prefectos y de hecho no coincidía con ninguna que hubiera oído antes. Giró el rostro para ver a quién pertenecía (sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy) y no encontró a nadie. Cuando volvió para mirar al rubio, este tenía una cara de tal curiosidad, que la castaña siguió su mirada.

Y lo que encontró fue nada más y nada menos que el mismo retrato del Cupido, que antes había permanecido callado.

-Sí, me parece que ustedes son los primeros.- sonrió, con su boca hecha de tinta.

-¿Los primeros en qué?- preguntó Malfoy a ese cuadro tan extraño que no tenía idea que existiera.

-En pararse bajo el muérdago- y señaló un punto por encima de las cabezas de ambos.

Los dos alzaron el rostro y ahí estaba, burlándose de ellos, un muérdago.

-Pero eso es ridículo, la tradición del muérdago no se aplica en San Valentín- Hermione estaba aterrada de lo que aquello podía significar.

-Sí, pero esto es un colegio de magia y si podemos hacer que flote, podemos hacer que ustedes no se vallan de aquí sin besarse antes.- el bebé crecido en pañal tomó una flecha de oro que tenía en una bolsa en su espada y la acomodó en su arco, apuntó por sobre sus cuerpos y la soltó. La flecha dorada salió del retrato y cuando chocó contra el muérdago desapareció; pero Hermione y Draco sintieron la magia alrededor de ellos atándolos.

La castaña estaba empezando a enfadarse más de lo que había estado nunca y a pensar en la posibilidad de que todo era un sueño bastante más parecido a una pesadilla.

Pero sabía que no era así.

-Me niego a ser parte de esto- se quejó el rubio, abriendo los ojos con pánico.

Genial, no solo estaba seguramente bajo el efecto de una poción de amor, sino que además había caído en una trampa puesta por un hombre ridículo que no podía vestir ropa interior decente y estaba pintado. A eso le añadimos que estaba atrapado con una sangre sucia y el trauma se agrandaba porque no era cualquier sangre sucia; era nada más ni nada menos que la reina de los impuros: Hermione-pelo-erizado-Greanger.

Fantástico.

Ese era un 4 de febrero para recordar.

-Lo siento, pero la única forma de que salgan de esto es que, bueno ya saben… se besen.

Últimamente, la Gryffindor estaba comenzando a oponerse a ciertas prácticas llevadas a cabo en el castillo. Definitivamente pondría una queja por escrito y bien argumentada con el director y el Ministro de Magia de ser necesario.

-Pues me quedaré aquí por el resto de mi vida.-

Y dado por concluido el asunto, Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

****

La mañana terminó y quienes estaban en el Gran Comedor empezaron a salir en masa, pasando por alto a Hermione y Draco, que seguían ahí parados uno frente a otro con miradas asesinas. Entre el montón de gente, ni los amigos de Malfoy ni los de la castaña los vieron.

Y Hermione estaba realmente nerviosa.

Las clases ya a punto de empezar y ella seguía atorada ahí. El consuelo de _"es un sueño, es un sueño, un sueño" _ya no era factible a esas alturas del día.

-Malfoy…-

El aludido la miró con su mejor expresión de asco (practicada por muchísimas generaciones en su familia, con excelentes resultados).

-Ni se te ocurra, sangre sucia.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan asquerosamente egoísta? Maldito bueno para nada.-

-Más te vale cerrar la boca, estúpida.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? Te recuerdo que no puedes moverte a menos que sea con intensiones de acabar con esta interminable tortura que es pasar más de 5 segundos en tu albina compañía

-Juro que cuando salga de aquí, no vas a saber ni que puto hechizo fue el que te golpeó la espalda- esa impura no iba a hablarle de ese modo.

-Cobarde, atacando siempre por la espalda.

La discusión subió de tono y se detuvo abruptamente ante la inteligente decisión de Hermione de no responder más a las provocaciones del rubio, en algún momento entre el _"zorra"_ y el _"cabrón" _que se gritaron.

****

-Mira…- comenzó la castaña, con los ojos empezándosele a poner vidriosos y con voz cortada muy a su pesar -…necesito terminar ya con esto. Hemos perdido la primera clase.

Pociones. A Draco no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-Joder Greanger, ya acepta que te mueres por besarme.- y alzó una ceja que acompañó a la perfección a su sonrisa ladeada. Gritarle, provocarla con insultos ya había perdido el efecto deseado. Así que la torturaría de aquel modo. Haciendo eso que los Malfoy saben hacer tan bien.

-Primero le beso el trasero a un trol…- comenzó Hermione –pero por desgracia no fue un trol el que se tropezó conmigo… o al menos no del todo.

-No me sabía esos fetiches tuyos Greanger

-Vete a la mierda.

Siguieron en silencio otro rato más.

****

Esto era demasiado. Dos clases en un día ¡DOS! Iban a reportarla y el profesor Dumbledore la castigaría, sin hablar de lo que McGonagall iba a pensar de ella.

Y entonces tomó una decisión: Hermione, hora de ser una Gryffindor.

Cuando Draco se distrajo analizando el cuatro del maldito Cupido bastardo que lo había metido en esa situación, no entendió bien lo que sucedió cuando unos labios chocaron contra los suyos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Greanger con los suyos cerrados.

Se separaron.

-¿Qué cojones hiciste?

Y tan abrupto como comenzó, sintieron la magia aflojarse a su alrededor.

Eran libres, por fin. Así de sencillo, sin lengua incluida.

-Deja de ser tan marica ¿quieres?

-¿Marica? Mira maldita leona discapacitada del cerebro…

-Cállate Malfoy, que si no puedes besar a una chica ni para salir de un apuro, no es mi problema. Marica.- y se dio la vuelta lista para correr a su siguiente clase.

Lo interrumpió y además lo insultó de esa manera, intentando hacer añicos su ego masculino. Algo que definitivamente no iba a permitirle.

Por encima su hombría que su pureza de sangre.

Así que la tomó de la muñeca antes de que la castaña huyera. La giró y estampó su boca contra la de ella, como ocurrió hacia unos segundos. Esta vez la tomó de la nuca para que no pudiera quitarse y la agarró con fuerza con la mano libre, para que no lo golpeara. Deslizó la lengua por los labios apretados de Greanger y los humedeció. Hermione aflojó la presión pero no abrió la boca, así que Draco entró en ella a la fuerza, haciendo un brusco movimiento con la lengua. Cuando la chica dejó de forcejear, y una vez que ya le había mordido el labio inferior y solo cuando terminó de recorrer y memorizar su boca entera, se separó.

Y caminó a prisa hacia su clase de herbología, la cual no compartía con Gryffindor, gracias a Salazar bendito.

La dejó ahí porque se le hacía tarde para su siguiente clase, porque ellos no tenían nada que hacer juntos por más tiempo del que ya se les había obligado a pasar, porque él es un Malfoy y ella una sangre sucia.

La dejó ahí, a solo 10 días de San Valentín, con el corazón agitado y el cabello revuelto, porque si se quedaba un segundo más, seguro la volvía a besar.

FÍN

* * *

_Digamos que tomé un poco del cannon que me serviría, que ignoré deliveradamente lo que me estorbaba y que esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida.  
Pero, es solo un decir._

_¿Que? ¿Que están clikeando "Review this Story/Chapter" para decirme qué les ha parecido? Realmente son ustedes un encanto :D_

_publicando a las 04:00 am:  
TanitaBarrueta _


End file.
